


Timmy Two-Chews and His Terrible Life Choices

by piccalily0510



Category: Original Work, PJ Liguori - Fandom
Genre: Cups gone wild, F/M, KickThePJ Prompt, Prompt Fic, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:18:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11055981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: Timmy-Two Chews was your average glass-half-full kinda glass, until he met the gorgeous sippycup named Sarah.





	Timmy Two-Chews and His Terrible Life Choices

**Author's Note:**

> PJ Liguori was asked to come up with some background for a doodle he drew during one of his latest doodlestreams, giving me the fuel needed to write this. I hope you enjoy this nonsense little story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy the puns ;)

Timmy Two-Chews was just your ordinary glass-half-full kind of glass. He had everything he could ever want and more. He had a glass carafe for a mum and a glass pitcher for a dad. His parents were incredibly proud of him and just wanted the best for their son. 

Timmy had graduated from Cupboard Community High School and was getting ready to go to the local Community College when he met the most beautiful sippy cup in all of Kitchen Sink Valley. 

Her name was Sarah Sippycup and she hung out with Bon Appeplate, Mugsy, and was even dating the worst of the gang—Georgina Glassman. 

Georgina Glassman was the type of glass you didn’t want to get caught hangin’ around with. He had done time in the Cupboard-Above-the-Fridge many a time and had the cracks to show for it. He was a very cupfrontational glass and was weary of anyone that looked in Sarah Sippycup’s direction. 

One night, Sarah was headed back to her cupboard when she noticed that she was being followed. She tried to shake the tail by cutting through Sugar Alley, but she found herself surrounded by a group of seven Steak Knives. 

Just when Sarah thought that her life was at an end, she saw Timmy Two-Chews walking past the Alley. 

“Help me!” Sarah shouted in Timmy’s direction.

Timmy heard her cry and came bowling down the Alley, knocking down six of the seven Steak Knives. The last one saw Timmy’s expression and jumped back down into the Silverware Drawer. 

Sarah threw herself into Timmy’s arms once the knives had all disappeared. She was sobbing and told Timmy that she couldn’t thank him enough for saving her life. 

Unfortunately, Georgina Glassman just happened to hear the commotion and had come sliding into the Alley just in time to see Sarah throw herself into Timmy’s arms. 

Georgina was filled with such rage that he grabbed a baseball bat that he saw leaning against the sugar canister and snuck up behind Sarah. 

Timmy didn’t even have a chance to warn Sarah before Georgina had smashed her to pieces. 

“NOO!!” shouted Timmy as he watched Georgina crush Sarah’s sippycup lid to pieces. 

“Don’t worry, you piece of glass!” said Georgina, “I’m gonna get you next! No one touches my Sarah, ‘cept me!”

At this point Timmy was sweating like a cup of ice in the summer and decided that if he ran, he may be able to make it out alive. 

Georgina heard Timmy shuffle toward the safety of the cupboards and, hoisting the baseball bat as high as he could muster, turned around and hit Timmy with all his strength, shattering the top half of Timmy’s body. 

Georgina then realized that he should hide some of the evidence, lest he be sentenced to life in the cupboard-above-the-fridge, so he swept up the pieces of Sarah and deposited them in the bin before turning back to the remains of Timmy. 

Georgina heard footsteps and realized that the owners were on their way, so he turned toward the nearest cupboard and dropping the baseball bat he was still carrying, hid himself for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this little story! Hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to leave any feedback in the comments below. If you are interested in seeing the doodle that this story is based off of, go to PJ's side channel "PJtheKick" and watch his doodlestreams.


End file.
